


愚者的生存方式

by Bright_Asa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Asa/pseuds/Bright_Asa
Summary: 灵感来源于当时Sakuzyo某句推特。但是时间太久远了现在去翻他推特等同自寻死路
Relationships: Sakuzyo/LeaF





	愚者的生存方式

“好厉害~ 谈话内容只有愚蠢地互相发着牢骚舔舐伤口这样地度过一生还真是厉害。”

别看了，不要去想了。就算你再怎么想也不会有什么改变的。  
LeaF关掉了网页，然后揉了揉眼睛。  
不要去想，去把这件事忘记吧。反正再过一天这句话就会被他的其余推特层层叠叠地压到下面去再也看不到。  
不知道对方为什么要说这句话——或许只是和别的记录着他生活一角的推特一样没有太多意义；也不知道对方说这句话到底有着什么样的意思——或许也只是如同字面上表现的意味吧。  
所以他也没有什么必要过分在意这么一句除了字面上表现的以外大概率没有别的意思的没有前情提要没有相关背景的话。  
他对自己说着。

然后在深夜的时分，他又再度醒来。  
我确实不知道他想要确切的表达什么意思，他这么想着，然后对自己说：但是我知道他那句话语是什么样的语气，又是蕴藏着什么样的情绪。  
长期以来的揣摩别人情绪的习惯让他对这句话之中隐藏着的嘲笑意味一览无遗，也因此才如此如鲠在喉。  
倒也不是因为觉得被讽刺了之类的所以感到愤怒或者难过——毕竟Sakuzyo说这句话的时候估计根本没有想过他的事情，而且严格来说他其实不算是Sakuzyo言语中指代的对象群体。  
LeaF只是觉得被沉重的无力感所捕获了。一种强烈的，再度明确了解了他和Sakuzyo之间的差别的无力感。  
无关更多的那些无法言说也不知道怎么形容的情感，就算是单纯地作为一个朋友，作为已经有着很久交情的朋友，明了自己和对方之间其实从来没有能够互相理解过——也不会有互相能够理解的一天这种事情已经足够让人感到无力了。  
他真想给过去的自己打个电话让他趁早和Sakuzyo离得越远越好。虽然过去的自己估计听了这通电话会很莫名其妙说不定还会告诉Sakuzyo然后让对方中二电波全开做出点奇怪的事情之类的。  
——其实他早该知道像是自己跟Sakuzyo这种从各种方面都不同的人就算因为某个方面的接触成为了朋友最终也是没有办法互相理解的。无论是从家庭背景还是从成长的轨迹，或者往更深处说，从出生的那一刻起他和Sakuzyo就注定会是完全不同的人，无法互相理解的人。

他有尝试过去理解对方。  
无论是从说话的方式还是平时的思维中，他都尝试过去理解Sakuzyo。  
——他曾经以为自己已经能够理解他了。  
或许也确实是这样也说不定。  
但是Sakuzyo没有试着去理解他过。  
是啊，单方面的伸出手去也是不够的啊。

LeaF再度躺下，把脸埋进枕头里。  
Sakuzyo也确实没有去理解他的必要，只是设身处地就能很简单的想明白这件事。他不是Sakuzyo的谁，最多算是十多个朋友中比较普通的一个——大概还是比较靠边的第五到六这个排名的位置？  
所以又有什么必要为了这点友情去费力可能还不讨好的试图理解一个社会不适者的心理呢？特别是对从很小开始心里除了音乐以外就几乎没装什么其余的东西的Sakuzyo来说。  
他确实非常了解Sakuzyo，大概吧——他突兀地这么想着。

睡吧。

然后到了明早就把这些全部都忘掉。

将不想要知道的事情装作不知道，装作忘掉，收进角落里再也不去触碰。  
拒绝一切会将现状改变的事物，拼命地无视或者去填补什么来保持着现在的生活，即使快要裂开也不想做出任何的改变。  
——这就是被Sakuzyo称作愚者的那些人中的另一种生存方式。

一定到了明天就会忘记这件事的，然后就和以往一样的和对方交谈，和平常没有任何改变的生活着。  
这也只不过是一片雪花而已，距离雪崩的时刻还离得远。  
LeaF这样想着，坠入了深眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于当时Sakuzyo某句推特。  
但是时间太久远了现在去翻他推特等同自寻死路


End file.
